1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is in the field of pet treats. More particularly, the present invention is in the field of pet treats which are palatable to pets, particularly to dogs and are based exclusively or virtually exclusively on vegetarian products and contain nutraceutical ingredients.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Food products for pets and particularly specialty food products known as pet treats are old in the art. In this connection pet treats for dogs and cats, and primarily treats for dogs are of interest as background art to the present invention. Pet treats ideally should be highly palatable for the animal (pet) and at the same time should be relatively low in calories to avoid obesity in pets. The prior art has attempted to avoid high caloric content in pet treats by providing treats with high cellulose and fiber content. Palatability has, generally speaking, been achieved in the prior art by the use of meat and meat by-products, which, generally speaking, contain high levels of fat. The use of meat and meat by-products in any event, is considered undesirable or objectionable by a significant segment of the human population. For this reason there is need in the state-of-the-art for a pet treat, and particularly for a treat designed primarily for consumption by canines, which is palatable and is based exclusively or virtually exclusively on plant-based (vegetarian) products.
The following specific patents are believed to be of interest as background to the present invention: U.S. Pat. No. 4,371,556 which describes a dog food that contains soy bean products; U.S. Pat. No. 4,892,748 which describes a low calorie pet treat that contains cellulose and a non-caloric gum binder and U.S. Pat. Nos. D0,354,613 and D0,380,072 which show decorative designs for pet treats. Moreover, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,298,274 and 4,978,548 pertain to corn chip and tortilla chip making technology and also are of interest as background to the present invention.